


In Retrospect

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Spideypool - Freeform, Suspense, Wade is annoying and eventually Peter finds it endearing, Well sort of enemies, i blame ask-spiderpool wholeheartedly to be honest, this switches between a wade narrative and a peter narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.. He shouldn't have accepted Deadpool's help with those agents.<br/>He shouldn't have revealed his identity to him while eating hot dogs on a rooftop at 1 am.<br/>He shouldn't have enjoyed holding his hand as much as he did.<br/>He shouldn't have started to think of Wade Wilson and Deadpool as different people.</p><p>But he did.<br/>And now, Peter Parker was in love - and completely, utterly, inevitably - fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stake outs are just as boring as the movies make them seem

**Author's Note:**

> *claps hands.* SO. This is an idea/dynamic i've been batting around in my head for months. It's an opportunity to try my hand at a slow-burn spideypool fic as well. I expect the total story to stretch 20,000+ at least, but I won't know for sure until I've written more.
> 
> Find me @ tonystarklings.tumblr.com

"It's going to be AWESOME-"

"Stop shouting."

"- and I swear, we'll be such a great combo-"

"Do you _EVER_ shut up?"

"- we'll be taking ass and kicking names like RDJ and Chris Evans-"

"I regret asking for your help with any sort of surveillance."

The familiar sound of webbing hitting brick effectively silenced the merc and he turned to see his fellow spandex clad hero climbing further up the alley wall, leaving a fumbling Deadpool hurdling up the fire escape in pursuit.

"Sorry, sorry! I'll be quiet. Promise," Wade murmured, glad to find the other perched on the concrete ledge rather than gone completely. He quickly followed suit, his peripheral vision catching the release of tension in Spidey's posture as he settled. Yellow made a derogatory comment on the slope of his ass while White tried to keep them all focused, to which Wade appreciated - even if it went completely ignored by both himself and Yellow. White tried his best, and for that Wade was proud. Though, the sentiment didn't stop him from dropping his gaze to that meticulous arachnid _behind_.  

"According to Stark's info, all the agents should've arrived by now. We should give it a bit to settle before we strike."

Spidey's analysis tugged Wade down from his head space, allowing him to direct his marginal attention back towards the warehouse. It was a shabby place - all too appropriate for the sort of underworld dealings the pair were scoping for. Men with guns with bullets stood alert outside the entrance, looking overly thuggish and wrought with trite overcompensation. Wade estimated it'd take no more than 2 minutes to knock them all down for the count. Under any other circumstance, he'd be inclined to riddle them with bullets and be done with it, but this job happened to be one of the 'no kill' variety - Wade's _least_ favorite. It was, however, a request from Spider-man, which Wade figured made up for his grievances because _it's Spider-man, for Stan's sake_. He had no other work on anyway - and going a night without murder seemed like a small price to pay for some one-on-one bro time with Spidey. His inner fanboy sure thought so.

Wade narrowed his gaze towards the men idly standing guard, index finger tapping against his .44 in thought. As much as he respected the guy, tactical take down wasn't Spidey's strong suit - his suggestion was noted, but discarded, as the merc slid onto his rear and began to load his weapon in preparation.

"Nah- if we need to strike, we need to strike now. The amount of agents in there doesn't add up to a long discussion type of scenario. The guards are more of a formality, me thinks." 

"Wait- do you think they'll be armored inside? None of them seemed to be armed when they went in." Spidey leaned forward, mask scrunching with the studious glare he gave the building. Wade finished loading his pistol, moving his grip around the handle to get a feel for it in his palm.

"They most likely had anything they needed stashed inside. If this is what I think it is, the weapons are what brought them all together. Must be some sorta trade."

Spidey surveyed the building for a moment longer before nodding and moving into a pouncing position, ready to move when needed. "Alright. I'll grab the two outside- you go through the left window and start there. I'll converge on the right." With his palm turned upwards, he spared one last glance towards Wade before readying his decent. 

" _No kills_. Just incapacitate." 

Wade offered him a hardly convincing wink before sliding off the concrete and beginning his move towards the building.

"Got it, baby boy."


	2. spidey-sense doesn't come with a warranty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my average chapters aren't this short, i swear. i'm just getting into the habit of writing these two. expect much longer chapters soon.
> 
> i live @ tonystarklings.tumblr.com

Turns out, Wade was totally right about the weapons deal.  
   It was always annoying when Wade was right. 

As soon as the pair swung into action, Peter took notice of the various boxes of artillery- keeping clear of the quite-possibly flammable cargo as he continued to battle the grunts. He could only assume that these were the Hydra agents that didn't quite pass the bar to go on _actual missions_ , what with their weak counterattack and premature retreat. All in all, the seizure was over embarrassingly quick- for the baddies, that is. Peter swore he could even hear one _whine_ as he secured the webbing that had him tied. Hydra was lowering it standards- that's for sure. 

"That first flying kick was _awesome_ , Spidey! It's too bad you didn't get to use some more of your sweet moves, though." Excited rambling came from over Peter's shoulder- Wade had finished securing binding the last two unconsciousness men to one another, dragging their slumped forms to sit with the rest of the defeated thugs. Immediately, he was at Peter's side, guns holstered and swords sheathed.  Even behind the thick red and black fabric of his mask, Peter could make out Wade's expectant grin- he seemed to be waiting for some sort of praise or acknowledgement, his chest pumped with pride and his hands resting on his hips in a smug manner. Peter was caught between an impulsive grin and swatting him on the shoulder to knock him from his pose. He went with the latter.

"Uh-huh. I don't need any guns or swords to get a job done," Peter chided- unable to keep the mirth from his tone. "Unlike some people."

"Rude! Not everyone has radioactively blessed mutant genes." Wade refuted.

"Actually, that's _exactly_ what you have."

"Well, yeah-  but I didn't get any spider perks or gain the ability to chat with bugs."

This time, Peter did smile- he felt himself laugh too, before he could stop it. "I can't talk to bugs."

Wade must've picked up on the wit in Peter's tone, because he turned to give him a grin- outlined through the fabric of his mask. He inhaled sharply as if to offer another retort, but his jaw quickly locked and his muscles tensed. His gaze was fixated sternly on Peter's shoulder, features contorting into an expression of ire. Before Peter could even begin to turn his head, a red-gloved fist went flying past his ear, striking some sort of solid mass behind him. There was a thunk as the body hit the concrete, out cold from the punch delivered his jaw. Peter jumped from Wade's line of vision to stand beside him, instead- shoulders relaxing as he realized that the man was just one of the previously defeated agents that had slipped loose of his binds. Wade made a clicking noise in his throat before kneeling to re-tie the man, shaking his head dismissively.

"Poor bastard. I hope Hydra offers dental," He derided, sparing a glance over his shoulder to a still-shocked Peter. "What happened to your trusty precognition, huh?"

Peter was asking himself the same thing, really. Sure, the guy was quiet and had made a good approach- but he was _Spider-man._  Technique didn't mean jack when he knew what stunts thugs were gonna pull before they did. Peter rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, foot tapping against the concrete in a nervous gesture as Wade stood.  "I, uh- I'm _not sure_. Sometimes it'll blip out like that," He lied, eyes never leaving the unconscious man on the ground.

He felt Wade's clasp over his shoulder firmly, before retracting.  "Don't sweat it, baby boy. Job still went down nicely. C'mon- I'll buy us some hot dogs."

Peter shifted his weight as Wade began for the entrance, slipping out the warehouse doors just as Peter picked up on the approaching sirens. He quickly followed suit, leaving the battered men to await the police. As he climbed his way onto the next building, Peter internally chastised his spider-sense for allowing danger to go undetected. If harm was heading his way, Peter would know- that's just how it worked. The fact that he was completely oblivious to an attempted enemy strike gnawed at his brain until he forced it down, picking up his speed as he swung further and further from the warehouse.  An obnoxious voice in his head left him with some ominous words.

_ The danger didn't register because HE was there.  _


End file.
